


escalation

by berry_writes



Series: boy and his wolf [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (minor) Breeding Kink, Barebacking, Bestiality, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Hand Jobs, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Overstimulation, PIV Sex, Trans Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16220339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berry_writes/pseuds/berry_writes
Summary: Now that he and Kosmo have found the little pool, Keith can’t help wanting to return.He feels a little guilty about not telling his mother, but somehow, Keith wants to keep this one to himself. It gives him the time and space to be alone, to have some privacy; lets him settle in the deliciously hot water and process his thoughts. As much as he loves having this time with Krolia, getting to know each other, he also appreciates the time to himself.Well, not quite to himself.(sequel toto cry wolf)





	escalation

**Author's Note:**

> More ventfic! This time Kosmo gets to have his fun too. Besides, it's hella hot imagining Keith get rawed by his wolf.
> 
> Unbeta'd. Any mistakes will be fixed after. AFAB non-binary author.

 

Now that he and Kosmo have found the little pool, Keith can’t help wanting to return.

He feels a little guilty about not telling his mother, but somehow, Keith wants to keep this one to himself. It gives him the time and space to be alone, to have some privacy; lets him settle in the deliciously hot water and process his thoughts. As much as he loves having this time with Krolia, getting to know each other, he also appreciates the time to himself.

Well, not quite to himself.

Kosmo has taken to teleporting them to the pool whenever possible, in mornings after chores or afternoons when there’s nothing to do. And now that he’s had a taste, he seems insatiable for Keith’s cunt. Quite a few times now Kosmo has teleported them to the shore and immediately pushed between Keith’s legs, tongue flicking out over wet and waiting folds.

It’s easy now for the wolf to get Keith off, lick him into a shuddering climax, nose just the right side of rough on Keith’s clit. And Keith – Keith enjoys it _immensely._

They’re back at the pool again, and Kosmo’s just gotten Keith boneless on the ground, skin flushed and chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath. His hips still twitch weakly as Kosmo laps at his inner thighs, tasting the slick there. Then Kosmo whines, thrusting against the ground a little, and something occurs to Keith.

“Oh,” he breathes out, eyes widening as he looks down his body. Kosmo’s cock peeks out from his fur, red and swollen and leaking a little. Keith realizes that while Kosmo has willingly eaten him out and brought him to climax several times now, he’s never seen Kosmo come.

He looks at the cock hanging between Kosmo’s legs, bigger than any he’s seen before, tapered at the tip. Just the sight of it makes the heat curl low in his belly, arousal and curiosity mingling. Before he can think too hard about it, Keith spreads his legs and reaches down.

“C’mere,” he says, encouraging Kosmo to stand over him. His hands go to Kosmo’s cock, feeling the slickness of it, the foreign shape. The wolf immediately whines louder, thrusting into Keith’s grip, ducking his head to lap at Keith’s chest. A thrill goes through Keith’s body at the sensation and he tightens his hold a bit, feeling the wet slide of his wolf’s cock over his palms and fingers. Kosmo ruts against him, letting out small growls, and then Keith feels the knot forming at the base of Kosmo’s cock.

He squeezes on it, and then Kosmo starts coming, painting Keith’s folds in spurts of cum, making a mess between his thighs. Keith lets him ride it out, until Kosmo starts whining. He lets go, hands a sticky mess, and watches as Kosmo immediately moves down to eat him out again, lapping at his own cum and dragging it over Keith’s cunt until Keith comes again, crying out.

The wolf settles between his legs, chin on Keith’s pelvis, tail thumping happily. Keith smiles at him, lazy and open-mouthed.

“You liked that?” he asks, and Kosmo _whuffs._

Curiously, Keith brings a hand to his face, looking at the sticky cum all over his fingers. He brings one to his mouth, tongue flicking out to taste. It’s – sweet, in an odd but good way, and soon enough he’s sucking it all off his fingers. The thought of sucking it right from Kosmo’s cock flits through his mind, and his cunt throbs.

Maybe next time.

Keith sits back up, crawling his way back to the pool to clean himself up a bit. They’ll need to return to camp soon, and he doesn’t want to arouse any suspicions. When he’s clean, he dries off and reaches down to pet Kosmo.

“Come on, boy,” he says, grinning. “Time to go.”

 

In hindsight, he should have figured Kosmo would want more.

He wakes up the next morning feeling overly hot, something warm and furry bearing down on him. Groggily raising his head, he realizes Kosmo’s – _humping_ him, front paws astride Keith’s waist, cock thrusting against his ass. He has a moment of wild panic because his _mother –_ but Krolia doesn’t seem to be around, probably out looking for food or exploring. Kosmo takes advantage of his momentary confusion to teleport them both back to the pool, where he pushes Keith to the ground immediately, going right for his still-clothed cunt.

“Easy, easy boy,” Keith says, reaching down to pet at Kosmo when he starts whining. “Let me just – get undressed—”

It’s a little difficult to keep Kosmo off him long enough to strip out of his BOM suit, but soon Keith’s naked and on hands and knees, Kosmo eating him out. He cries out, dropping down to his forearms to lift his ass higher in the air, pushing back against his wolf’s eager tongue.

“Good boy, Kosmo, good – _fuck._ ” Keith shudders into climax, dropping his forehead onto his arms as his legs slide a little more open. Kosmo keeps licking him through it, tongue pushing between his folds and sliding over his clit, until Keith feels a little overwhelmed.

Then Kosmo backs off, and Keith has a few moments to catch his breath before he feels his dog climb over him and—

“ _Oh,_ ” Keith gasps, feeling something large and thick prod at his sopping cunt, and then – “oh god, Kosmo, oh _fuck._ ”

The first thrust in is exquisite; Keith hasn’t had anything in him apart from his fingers in so long, and Kosmo fills him up wonderfully. He’s already loose and wet from one orgasm, pliant under his wolf, so it’s easy for Kosmo to push into him and start fucking. There’s no room for him to spare a thought for how wrong this might be, getting fucked raw by his cosmic wolf. All Keith can think about is how incredibly _good_ it feels to have a cock inside him, stuffing his hole. Keith lets out a moan as Kosmo thrusts in deep.

“Good boy,” he says breathlessly, rutting his hips back a little. He brings a shaking hand to his cunt, playing with his clit. “Good boy, Kosmo, so good—”

Kosmo growls, licking over his back, his shoulders. Keith can feel something thick and hard start hitting his entrance, catching at his folds, and the thought of being _knotted_ makes him burn hotter. He cries out again, so close to a second climax, hand working over himself as Kosmo ruts into him harder.

His voice cracks as he wails his climax, and then Kosmo pushes his knot into Keith’s cunt.

He’s so – _full,_ like he’s being split open, Kosmo’s knot squeezing into him until it feels like he might break. And then Kosmo starts coming, and Keith can _feel_ the cum spill into him, filling him up. He groans again, shaking under his wolf, overwhelmed by all the sensations.

“Fuck,” he gasps, mind already getting carried away by the post-orgasm gaze and the thought of his wolf coming in his unprotected cunt. There’s so much, warm and heavy inside him. Kosmo’s knot goes down slowly, but when the wolf pulls out, Keith moans at the feel of all the cum trickle out of him, slicking down his folds and his thighs.

He rolls over and looks at the mess between his legs. His hands go to his cunt, pressing three fingers inside him, fucking the cum back into himself and pressing it deeper. When he’s joined by Kosmo’s tongue, he climaxes one last time, whining from oversensitivity.

Kosmo pads up to him, licking over his face, and Keith laughs weakly.

“Good boy,” he says, petting his wolf, and Kosmo makes a happy whining noise.

Keith gets up slowly, limbs still a little shaky. His cunt feels deliciously sore, and Keith almost feels bad that he’s going to have to clean himself off, clean all the cum off him. He has the slightly irrational urge to keep it all inside him, and maybe—

His breath catches, then he shakes his head. “Come on,” he says, making his way a little awkwardly to the pool. “We need to get back before Krolia starts worrying.”

There’s always the next time, and the time after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come talk more kinky stuff with me on Twitter at [@kink_berries](https://twitter.com/kink_berries) – I'm into a lot more than just Keith and his wolf.


End file.
